Fate
by RyukyuGirl
Summary: It takes place 3 years after they seperate. Fate brings the three back together again for new and fun adventures. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters. Please Rate and Review. Please be nice this is my first story.

Chapter 1

Reunion

I walked into the tea shop feeling hopeful; hopeful that I would see them again. It seemed that when we were together even when we separated, fate would bring us back together in some interesting circumstances. At least I'm not in a brothel.

"Fuu, thank God, I'm about to lose it. Riko won't leave and he's getting angry that I cut him off." Kida complained.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I reply back

"Oh my God, who is that?" she gushed

I turned around and there he was. Mugen was standing there in all his glory. Before I knew what I was doing I was hugging him.

"Ah, Hey girly, I don't do hugs. Maybe we can go behind the…." Mugen smirked.

"Mugen, what the hell?" I smack him upside the head. "Don't you even recognize me?" I asked.

"Fuu is that you wow." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not a chance, perv." I glared.

"Can I steal her for a minute? Kida asked

Suddenly I get pulled away from him into the kitchen. At first she just gawks at me. Finally she starts asking all these questions. Who is he? Do I know him? Why didn't I ever tell her about him? Is he single? She just kept going on and on.

"I told you about him. He's one of the guys that traveled with me on my journey." I answer.

"Wow, really. He is so hot." She gushes

"Haha trust me you don't want to be with him. He's the love them then leave them type." I sneer.

We went back and I went straight to mugen. He was sitting down at one of the tables waiting. He had that smirk that I loved on his face. Not that I would tell him, it would just make him cocky. I told my boss that I was taking the day off for personal reasons and me and mugen left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Home (Mugen's POV)

We walked through the street in silence. There was so much I wanted to say to her. I had never felt this way before. What the hell is wrong with me, this is Fuu after all.

"Hey, seen fish-face lately?" I ask

"No, I've missed you." She smiles back

"Yeah well I've been busy." I reply

She stopped every so often to look at meat and veggies. I just stared at her, she looked more mature. She had a new kimono, but it was still a shade of pink. In this kimono though I could see the shapes of her body more, not that I would tell her that. She looked happy and I did miss her, not that I would tell her that either.

"Mugen, hey are you listening to me?" Fuu looks at me expectantly

"What?" I ask

"I asked you what you wanted for dinner." She replied

"Anything, whatever you want to eat is fine." I mumble back

Fuu finished her shopping and walked with me to her house. She finally came to a small cabin that looked like one of the huts we would have slept in on that bogus journey to find that smelly guy of hers. It seemed cleaned and fixed up though. I walked into the house and she right away put the food away. Fuu walked into a room and said that it would be mine I guess but I wasn't really listening. I nodded and went to wait for dinner. She caught on and went straight to work.

"Come on bitch, hurry up. I'm starving." I growled

"Shut it mugen, dinner is almost done." Fuu screeches from the kitchen

I can't help thinking how good my name sounds coming from her; especially when she says it like that. All I can see is her writhing under me, screaming my name. It feels like there is going to be a storm, I can smell and taste it so clearly. Dinner was good; I don't even remember how long it has been since I've eaten something like this. She told me she was going to bed just as the storm hit. I go to bed 10 minutes later and find her on my futon asleep. All I could do was move her over so I can get in to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Feelings

I wasn't asleep though mugen thought I was. Mugen just pushed me a little and lay down next to me. I heard him sigh in what I wanted to think was contentment but maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part, it is Mugen after all. I cuddled into his warm chest and he put his arms around me, that's how I fell asleep. The next morning was a little awkward

"Fuu." Mugen mumbled into my hair. He smiled and kissed my neck.

"Mugen, what are you doing?" I asked

"Nothing, is it morning already?" He smirks

"That was not nothing, you kissed my neck." I arch my eyebrow.

"Whatever." Mugen scoffs.

In that minute all time seemed to stop. I looked at him, he looked at me and I blurted out "I like you." I didn't expect him to reply with "I like you to." with that smirk on his face. After that, he took control. Kissing and touching me all over.

"I've wanted to do this on that journey….but didn't want to just take you right there you know." Mugen blushed.

"Actually I have to…I just didn't want to look eager or desperate." I reply. "I have to go to work….so I guess I'll see you later

"Mmmmmm…" He groaned back

I walk in to work feeling so happy. Mugen's back in my life and he seems to share my feelings. I didn't think that was possible, a guy like him. I go through the door and Kida pulled me into the kitchen. I started to blush and I guess she took this as an invitation because she started to gush at me.

"So…How was it?" Kida gushed

"How was what?" I ask

"That guy you left with?" Kida looked at me irritated

"What about him?" I start to blush again

"Didn't you sleep with him yet, he seemed like he was into you yesterday, the way he was checking you out when I pulled you aside." Kida laughs

I go out to start my shift and mugen is sitting at the bar and the owner is talking to him about something. I want to go over to see but it seems private so I just go to the first table in my section and take their orders all the while watching mugen.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. ^_^

Chapter 4

Together?

I notice Mugen staring at me so I go over to him. He just smirks and tells me he just got a job as muscle for the teahouse. As if on cue Riko walks in and eyeballs him as if he's in his spot. I call Kida and she takes his order. For some reason he will only order from her as if I'm not good enough. I'm very attractive you know. I get hit on by guys all the time. It's not as if I'm jealous of Kida or anything, actual I'm glad he doesn't come on to me.

"I'm hungry; you still owe me those 100 dumplings you know." He says

"Yeah, Yeah. Coming right up." I reply

"Thanks, babe." I look at him as if he is insane. Did he just call me babe? Something must be wrong with my head.

I walk back into the kitchen to get started on the dumplings when he bounds in and says "Hey babe can I get some tea to?" What the hell, I definitely know I heard that. There must be something wrong with him because he is acting way out of character. We were kissing this morning though. Maybe I really could be with him.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me?" Mugen mumbles

"Excuse me?" I look up shocked

"You heard me, just answer the question before I change my mind. I saw a restaurant on the way from your house." He shouts

"Ok, that would be nice." I blush

(Mugen's POV)

What the hell was that? I don't ask broads out to dinner. Fuu is seriously messing me up. For some reason I can't shake the protective feeling I have for her. I guess you could call it love not that I would ever tell her that. How do I even know anyway, it's not as if I've ever loved anything in my life? This feeling just won't go away

(Fuu's POV)

That was amazing. I think he was actually blushing. I think I love him but I would never admit it until he does. I wish Jin was here, he would know what to do. Should I really go to dinner with him? What if things get out of hand? No, I deserve this; after all I've been through. I should get some time to relax and catch up with him. Maybe he will even open up to me. Yes, I will go to dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mugen's Version

(Mugen's POV)

I'm sitting in the abandoned shack while fuu takes a bath. I debate with myself about whether I should comb my hair. In the end I did try to but I don't think it turned out right. Fuu comes in from her bath all flushed and glistening; I want her right now. But this is fuu and I'm taking her to dinner. She's not just one of those whores, she's fuu.

"Did you comb your hair?" Fuu giggles at me

"Yeah, yeah! I like doing different things once and awhile." I grumble back

"I love you just the way you are Mugen." She smiles, it looks like she is remembering something

"Ok." I look away embarrassed that I can't say I love you back

We get to the restaurant and she sits in a booth. She's so innocent it's just so cute but sometimes when I see her innocent face I see all the horrible things she has been through. I see her in that church wanting to stay by my side. If only I had told her then that I love her then we wouldn't have spent so much time apart.

"I'll have 10 orders of dumplings, eel, and squid." Ordered fuu

"For you sir?" Asked the waitress

"I'll have the same as the girl." I smile still watching fuu's face light up with glee at all the food

"Right away." Replied the waitress

I just couldn't stop watching her. She looked so perfect sitting there waiting. Our food arrived then and she was eating like she hadn't eaten in a week. Same fuu as always I guess. I start eating my food. After all, I wouldn't have her any other way because she's my fuu and I love her just the way she is.

Sorry if this is shorter then you expected. I'm going to add another chapter which will be fuu's version of their dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fuu version

(Fuu's POV)

I'm sitting in the bath wondering why he asked me to dinner. It was probably an opportunity to get free food. What if he really likes me though and I blow it by saying something like that. Oh, whatever, I don't care anymore. I come out of the bath and he is just sitting there waiting.

"Did you comb your hair?" I giggle

"Yeah, yeah! I like doing different things once and awhile." He looks away grumbling

"I love you just the way you are Mugen." I smile, remembering our journey

"Ok." He looks away, embarrassed

We get to the restaurant and I sit in the first booth I see. Mugen keeps staring at me even when the waitress comes to take our orders. I keep thinking why I didn't try to find him or why he didn't try to find me. Maybe he doesn't like me that way after all. I guess I'm still just a little girl to him.

"I'll have 10 orders of dumplings, eel and squid." I order

"For you sir?" the waitress asks Mugen

"I'll have the same as the girl." He says smiling, he is still staring at me, and it's starting to freak me out

"Right away." She replies

When the food comes I just dig right in. I guess I'm still like a pig but I don't care it's so good. He eats to and I wonder if he enjoys being with me like I do.

Sorry if this is really short again and sorry about the blockers, I don't really know how to do that


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry people I totally forgot about this story until I started obsessing about samurai champloo again ahaha. The rating may change due to me trying to write a lemon in the next few chapters, I don't know if it will turn out good but anyway I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters…now on to the story.

Chapter 7

Cuddling and a little fun

(Fuu's POV)

We walked home in silence when Mugen suddenly grabbed my hand. We stayed like for what seemed like forever. I looked at him like he was insane.

"What, you're my girl now. Isn't this what couples do?" He looked away embarrassed and let go of my hand.

I grabbed his hand back in my small one and just smiled "We're a couple?" I smile.

"If you want to be that is" Mugen mumbled.

"I do." I reply with a content sigh as I lean up to kiss his cheek.

We walked home hand in hand. I knew Kida was going to ask tomorrow what happened and I hoped I didn't blush too much. I moved through the door with Mugen hot on my heels. Our legs caught together and we fell onto the futon with him on top of me. Mugen was actually blushing and I started laughing at how cute he looked.

"What the hell's so funny girly?" Mugen rumbled causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"You're blushing." I giggle, shivering again as he gets a smirk I know only too well on his face.

"Ahahahaha you're so cute Fuu." Mugen laughs.

"What are you gonna do to me Mugen?" I blush.

"Ahahaha nothing, I know you're not ready for this anyway." Mugen smirks smugly, gesturing to himself.

"Whatever." I growl and turn my back to him. Mugen jumps in the futon and cuddles up next to me.

"Girly, stop rubbing up against me." Mugen mumbles.

I roll over and bite his neck "Good night Mugen." I whisper into his chest

"Mmmm, your askin for it Fuu but I'll let you off this once, Good night Fuu" Mugen smiles and kisses my forehead.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

I woke the next morning to the sound of someone rambling around in the kitchen. I sit up and see mugen actually cooking. He doesn't notice me looking and I take the time to really take him in. He looks the same since I last saw him, maybe slightly leaner. I can still see the muscles clearly under his red haori. His turquoise tattoos on his wrists and ankles strike out in relief against his tan skin as if they are glowing, showing the world who he is, dangerous and sexy. His hair is still in wild tufts going in every direction, rough from his many years toiling with the sea, the salt staying in his hair. He looked like a god standing there in my kitchen cooking what smelled like bacon. It was then that he noticed me watching him.

"Earth to Fuu, want breakfast or should I just eat all of it?" Mugen lazily saunters over.

"Huh?" I sigh coming back to reality.

"As much as I know you want to keep ogling my sexiness, I think you should have some breakfast." Mugen laughed.

"I wasn't ogling at your sexiness," I grumble as a put a piece of food in my mouth. "Mmmm, this is really good." I moan.

"So, you think I'm sexy." Mugen smirks.

"What." I ask

"Nothing, ahahaha." Mugen laughs

I finish eating and get up to get dressed for work. Mugen stares at me longingly as a brush my hair and but it up in its usual bun. I move over to the door, putting on my geta as mugen puts his on as well. We both walk out the door, hand in hand, heading for town.


End file.
